bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
The Flood Forum
The Flood Forum The Flood was the name of the Off-Topic forum on bungie.net, known for it's extreme randomness, weird sense of humour, and on-topicness off-topicness. It is said to be one of the worst forums after the H3F. On September 24, 2008, the Play Nice rule came into effect by Achronos, with the threat of forever nuking the Flood. The Flood is also the most Rootinist'-Tootinist' Forum on Bungie.net. History The Flood Forum can be dated from around the time of the new hawtness. It was created a few weeks after the new hawtness update, with over 9000 pages and counting. Filled with everything a twisted mind can think of, the flood has a large amount of variety, ie.: *Off-topicness **Dumd Disney **News article **RRoD **Cookiez **Guns **Songs **Deep thoughts from tortured minds **Your thoughts on x, y, z *Spam **Obvious trolls **Personal blogs **Illegal discussions **Memes *Flame threads **Political discussions **Girl threads **Sexual discussions **Religious discussions **Controversial topics *Forum games **Quote person above you **Find the root square for my h.w. **Name an unknown song **Rate the user above you **first post wins **Random facts **Pie>food *Help from the Flood, etc. **Girl advise **Help me choose stuff **Need better music **I just the whole can, is it bad? **Need game help! *These gentlemen also hate /b/. Memes The flood is the house of various memes, among some of them running through today are: OVER 9000, surprise buttsecks, pie, blame stosh, it's a tarp!, cake is a lie, lol variations, caramelldansen, your mom, GBITH3F, that's what she said, PORCHES, etc. The Flood is also known as the inventor of the "Challenge Accepted" Meme This was born on 11.13.2010 at 2:57 AM PST when a user under the name of Bosnian101Fish posted a Thread (that was soon to become a hot topic) called "When your teacher tells you..." http://www.bungie.net/Forums/posts.aspx?postID=52939473 New Flood and Flood v2 These are 2 off-topic groups/subcultures formed from the main forum. These gained popularity due to less moderation, home for banned users, and well knows members in them. New Flood was started in 2007 after Pezza's banning spree to rid The Flood of what he viewed as idiocy. Flood V2 was created about a year after New Flood. New Flood has since moved offsite while Flood v2 is still on Bungie.net. Play Nice rule In an aforementioned day, Achronos threatened to nuke the Forum if fellow floodians did not behave. So, starting from then: 1) Minimum ban for anything in the Flood is 14 days. Period. 2) The Play Nice rule will be strictly enforced. If you're a jerk, the mods will ban you. Report posts that violate this. If you don't, then see item number 4 below. The flood is not a blog, it isn't 4chan, it isn't for whatever the hell you want to post: it a general place for people of the Bungie community to talk about stuff other than bungie games. 3) People who whine about this get 14 day bans. Groups are available for unmoderated discussion, go there if you want to avoid us being heavy handed. 4) The nuclear option, shutting down the Flood, is still on the table, and the Bungie Community team reserves the right to close the forum if they feel it serves no constructive purpose. Consider yourselves on notice. I'm tired of putting up with this forum's attitude, and you're a configuration switch away from being shut down. Links *Achronos' love post-it *The Flood Forum Category:Bungie.net Category:Bungie Community Category:Forums